muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Reese Witherspoon
".]] .]] with Miss Piggy.]] 's "All Night Long" for her Twitter account.]] Reese Witherspoon (b. 1976) is an American actress known for her roles in Legally Blonde, Pleasantville, Sweet Home Alabama, and Walk the Line, among other films. On television, Witherspoon has hosted Saturday Night Live, made guest appearances on Friends as Jill Green and lent her voice to guest spots on The Simpsons and King of the Hill. In April 2010, Witherspoon attended the White House Egg Roll where she met with Abby Cadabby and others from Sesame Street. In 2011, she met Miss Piggy backstage at the Country Music Association Awards. Witherspoon was among the first celebrities mentioned to be "lined up" as a guest for 2015's The Muppets."TCA: Kermit and Miss Piggy’s Break-Up Helps Promote ABC’s New ‘Muppets’ Series". Variety.com, August 4, 2015 She appears in the episode "Walk the Swine" participating in a heated rivalry with Miss Piggy. Two months later, Witherspoon and Piggy appeared together at The National Christmas Tree Lighting at The White House. References * During a 2005 appearance on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, Kermit mentions Witherspoon as someone he'd like to work with. * When Kermit finds Pepe using his webcam for a dating service in a 2008 muppets.com video, Pepe offers to get Kermit a date. Kermit's not interested, even though Pepe says it doesn't have to be a pig. He offers several other options including Reese Witherspoon. When Pepe leaves, Kermit talks to the camera, asking Reese to e-mail him. Pepe catches him and laughs, "He likes her!" * At a January 2012 press conference for the theatrical release of The Muppets in the United Kingdom, the panel (consisting of Kermit, Piggy, and director James Bobin) is asked who they would love to work with. Kermit combines Bobin and Piggy's answers and proposes that they make a "Brad Pitt/Bill Murray movie, James can direct, and if you can just get Reese Witherspoon, I'd be quite happy." * Promoting the [[The Muppets (video)|home video release of The Muppets]] with Entertainment Tonight in March 2012, Kermit lists Witherspoon amongst the celebrities he'd like to work with, and explains that he's got a thing for mammals. * For the UK release of The Muppets on home video, Kermit told Digital Spy in June 2012 that he'd most like to work with Witherspoon at some point. "Nothing against Muhammad Ali, of course choice. I like small women." * Speaking with a local NBC affiliate in Philadelphia, Kermit addresses the question of dealing with celebrities who have flirted with him. He says that he doesn't like to kiss and tell, "But there was that little moment with Reese Witherspoon."Kermit the Frog On the Muppets Comeback and His Famous Flirtations" by Scott Huver, nbcphiladelphia.com, May 30, 2012 * Kermit mentions her again as someone he'd like to work with in the Empire podcast #16 on June 15, 2012. * Interviewed on FOX411 for the [[Muppets Most Wanted (video)|home video release of Muppets Most Wanted]] in August 2014, Kermit says he'd love for Witherspoon to guest on a Muppet show if there were one airing today. He adds that, as an amphibian, he's attracted to small, blonde mammals. * Tweeting about the red carpet arrivals at the Academy Awards, Uncle Deadly wrote of Witherspoon, "Per @MissPiggy, I'm not allowed to compliment @RWitherspoon on her stunning and breathtaking #Oscars look. So... I won't be doing that."Twitter February 28, 2016 Tweet Addendum Commenting on Kermit's crush, his performer Steve Whitmire told The Wall Street Journal’s Speakeasy blog, “I think the first time I did it, she popped into my head because something like ‘Legally Blonde’ had come out on DVD and I was aware of it. Then it expanded, because people would ask, ‘Why her?’ And I Kermit would say, ‘Well, I’m attracted to small, blonde mammals.’ ... I do think she’s amazing, but it became an easy name to remember, a pat answer ... It’s been Kermit’s crush for a long time. I wonder if she’s aware of it. She’s probably not looking at Muppet wikis.”"Kermit the Frog Has Had a Crush on Reese Witherspoon for Years" by John Jurgensen, Wall Street Journal Speakeasy, Sep 22, 2015 Sources External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets (2015) Guest Stars Category:Celebrities Category:Celebrity References